marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ming-Na Wen
Ming-Na Wen ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin chinesischer Herkunft. Leben Nach der Trennung von ihrem Ehemann zog die Mutter von Ming-Na Wen nach Hongkong. Im Alter von vier Jahren gelangte sie in die Vereinigten Staaten, wo sie zunächst in New York City lebte. Im Alter von neun Jahren zog sie in die Nähe von Pittsburgh, wo sie eine High School besuchte. Sie absolvierte ihr Schauspielstudium an der Carnegie Mellon University. Wen debütierte in der Fernsehserie Jung und Leidenschaftlich – Wie das Leben so spielt, in der sie von 1988 bis 1991 auftrat. 1992 folgte ein Auftritt im Film Lautloser Regen mit Jeff Daniels und Linda Hunt in weiteren Nebenrollen. Im Actionfilm Street Fighter spielte sie 1994 neben Jean-Claude Van Damme und Raúl Juliá eine größere Rolle. In One Night Stand war sie 1997 als Mimi, der betrogenen Ehefrau von Max Carlyle (Wesley Snipes), zu sehen. In der Fernsehserie Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme ''spielte Wen zunächst als Gast in einigen Folgen der ersten Staffel (1994–1995) und danach dauerhaft von 2000 bis 2004. Für diese Rolle war sie 2001 gemeinsam mit dem Schauspielerensemble für die Screen Actors Guild Awards nominiert. Außerdem trat sie unter anderem in den Fernsehserien ''Ein Single kommt immer allein und Inconceivable (2005) auf und lieh ihre Stimme Zeichentrickserien wie The Batman (2004–2005). 2009 übernahm sie eine dauerhafte Nebenrolle in der Serie Stargate Universe. Seit 2013 gehört sie zum Hauptcast der Serie [[Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.|''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.]] 2017 wurde sie in die Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS) aufgenommen, die jährlich die Oscars vergibt. Ming-Na Wen ist seit 1995 mit dem Schauspieler ''Eric Michael Zee verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder. Filmografie * 1992: Lautloser Regen (Rain Without Thunder) * 1993: Tödliche Sucht (Blind Spot) * 1993: Töchter des Himmels (The Joy Luck Club) * 1994: Mission Voyager – Todesflug zum Planeten Trion (Terminal Voyage) * 1994: Street Fighter – Die entscheidende Schlacht (Street Fighter: The Movie) * 1995–1997: Ein Single kommt immer allein (The Single Guy, Fernsehserie) * 1995, 2000–2004: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (ER, Fernsehserie, 118 Episoden) * 1997: One Night Stand * 1998: Mulan (Stimme) * 2001: Final Fantasy: Die Mächte in dir (Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, Stimme) * 2002: Teddy Bears’ Picnic * 2004: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Fernsehserie, Episode 6x02) * 2004: Mulan 2 (Stimme) * 2005–2011: Robot Chicken (Fernsehserie, 2 Episoden, Stimme) * 2007–2010: Two and a Half Men (Fernsehserie, 5 Episoden) * 2008: Prom Night * 2008: Private Practice (Fernsehserie) * 2008: Boston Legal (Fernsehserie) * 2009: Push * 2009–2011: Stargate Universe (Fernsehserie, 31 Episoden) * 2011–2012: Eureka – Die geheime Stadt (Eureka, Fernsehserie, 7 Episoden) * 2012: Super Cyclone * 2013: Nashville (Fernsehserie, Episode 1x11) * 2013: April Rain * seit 2013: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Fernsehserie) * 2016: The Darkness Weblinks * Offizielle Website (auf englisch) * Ming-Na Wen in der Internet Movie Database (auf englisch) * Ming-Na Wen in der Deutschen Synchronkartei Einzelnachweise # Biography for Ming-Na. In: imdb.com. Internet Movie Database, abgerufen am 26. April 2009 (auf englisch). # „Class of 2017“. Zugegriffen 30. Juni 2017. http://www.app.oscars.org/class2017/. Kategorie:Schauspieler